Unpleasant Lunch
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Hermione is about to be reunited with her parents. After years of hard work and a great boyfriend by her side, what could possibly go wrong?


"Draco, please," Hermione whined, Draco was sitting at the kitchen table still not dressed for lunch.

"I am not going," Draco said stubbornly. This was at least the fifth time this morning that he had said this.

"They won't hate you," Hermione sighed putting her earrings on.

"Hermione," Draco said slowly making Hermione look up at him guiltily.

"Okay, so they may not love you," she said sheepishly. "But," she added walking over to him and taking a seat on his lap. "It will make me happy, and when I am happy you are happy," she teased. Draco let a smile fill his lips before pulling Hermione against him and kissing her softly.

"Fine," he said making a move to get up. "I will go, and I will be polite, but I will not stay for more than an hour," he said walking up the stairs.

"Three hours?" Hermione bargained.

"Two hours," Draco said before shutting the bathroom door and taking a shower.

….

Draco was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Draco, please," Hermione sighed, Draco looked up at her with a scowl.

"It is hot, and you made me wear a suit. Besides they are late," Draco growled.

"The doctor said they would still be a bit disorientated," Hermione reminded him. Draco reached across the table and held Hermione's hand in his.

"Okay," Draco said in defeat. Hermione was smiling over at Draco when her parents arrived at the table. Her mother was looking around clutched at her handbag; she was wearing large sunglasses and seemed to flinch at every noise the restaurant made. Her father had his arm protectively around Penelope's shoulders and constantly had his eyes darting from table to table, until they finally landed on Hermione. His smile was weak, but visible and Hermione felt a wash of relief flood over her.

"Mum, dad," Hermione said, she stayed seated at the table, which is what the doctor had instructed; she did not need to startle them. They bother nodded in acknowledgment and took their seats.

"This is Draco, my boyfriend," Hermione said introducing Draco to her parents. Draco extended his hand out to them but neither of them returned the gesture. Eventually Draco dropped his hand and shrugged.

"Lovely to meet you," he said politely shooting Hermione a frustrated glance.

"Well," Mike said looking over at Hermione with a big smile. "You sure have grown up." The comment seemed to be sweet but it was delivered with a snap.

"I guess so," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Have you moved in with, Draco?" Penelope asked with a sideways glance at Draco.

"Well actually yes," Hermione blushed. "About a year ago." Mike scoffed while Penelope took a sip of her water. "It is so great to see you," Hermione said unable to hold in her excitement anymore.

"Well I am sure, it has been five years," Penelope said icily. Hermione could feel tears coming to her eyes; she did not want to have to explain herself yet. Suddenly she felt Draco's hand grip hers under the table, when she looked up Draco was starring at her parents but a small smile was present on his face. She needed his support in this and he was proving she had it, the tears were slowly disappearing.

"I-," Hermione started but lost her words again. "I um," she tried again but nothing happened.

"So I see the education we gave you was only good for removing memories," Mike sighed making Penelope laugh softly before coughing to hide it.

"No, I mean, we learnt a lot at Hogwarts," Hermione stammered. "But that is not the point," she added.

"Well what is?" Penelope asked.

"I am just, I mean, I am sorry," Hermione said the tears pushing hot against her eyes again.

"Yes, I can tell," Penelope sighed. Suddenly a waiter dropped a plate behind them and Penelope was out of her seat and gripping onto Mike's shirt. "Take me home," she yelled at Mike who stood up to oblige.

"Wait!" Hermione tried to stop them but Mike turned around and silenced her.

"This was a mistake Hermione, you chose not to have us in your life, so do us a favour and keep it that way," Mike snapped escorting Penelope to the door. Draco looked over at Hermione who had tears falling down her face. He stood up without another thought and followed her parents out of the restaurant.

"Excuse me," he yelled catching up to them. Mike and Penelope turned around and both sighed angrily.

"I know you are upset about the whole memory episode, but you have no right to talk to Hermione like that," Draco yelled at them. By now most people in the street were watching them and Hermione was standing behind him trying to silence him.

"Do not talk to my wife and me like that," Mike returned.

"Hermione worked herself to the bone for five years. She helped saved the wizarding world and your world for that matter. She searched every corner of the globe for you. When she found you she worked until she had enough money to pay the best memory reversal doctor in the world to treat you. She has wanted nothing more than to reunite you back in her life and the best she gets is snide remarks and passive aggression," Draco was yelling and not giving either Mike or Hermione and chance to butt it. "You are ungrateful scum, Hermione deserves better and I hope we never come across you again," he added. He then turned around took Hermione's hand and left them standing in the street starring blankly.

…..

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed coming into the kitchen. Draco was just about to leave for work; he stopped and turned to Hermione. "I got a letter from Mum," she exclaimed sitting it in front of Draco. She was happy; the happiest Draco had seen her in nearly a month.

 _Hermione,_

 _I am sorry for the way we acted at lunch the other day. After speaking with the doctor it has become clear that this is a normal reaction that we need to work through. We are upset about the whole situation, but we still love you._

 _If you give us another chance we would like to have dinner with you again._

 _Love always_

 _Mum_

Draco put the letter back down and pulled Hermione against him kissing her passionately.

"I told you they just needed time."

….

For Year Longer Scavenger Hunt - #21 write a Draco and Hermione one-shot

For Hogwarts Online Truth or Dare Challenge – _Write a Hermione Family Reunion drabble. The pairing is strictly Dramione, and has to have snotty Granger relatives in it_

 _For Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge – Trio Era._

For Ten Times Ten Challenge – List #5: #10 Confusion

For Write All the ships Challenge - #12 Draco and Hermione

For If You Dare Challenge – Displeased

For Pairing Set Boot Camp - #21 Draco and Hermione


End file.
